


Cosa Nostra

by Syubae



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Jumin, Emotions, Freeform, Handcuffs somewhere down the line, M/M, Might get kinky, Poor attempt at smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, angst sex, too much sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syubae/pseuds/Syubae
Summary: Jumin picked up Zen from the slumps with the intention of making him into the perfect subordinate. Their daily life become intertwined and soon it was time for love and regret. Zen would do anything for Jumin to simply be happy. Jumin would do anything to keep his famiglia safe. He'd never thought their wishes would oppose each other...and soon, a pursue began.





	1. Dew in March

_‘One day, you will become the boss.’_ His father had said.

“That day was too soon, father.” Jumin mumbled under his breath as he fitted the blazer in front of a full-length mirror. A maid was working on the velvety tie around his neck, another was smoothing out his customised trousers.

At only the age of 18, Jumin Han was required at the inheritance ceremony in less than half an hour for the oath to be made and the allegiance to be sealed. His usually messy hair was sleeked back as the heir fixed his cuffs. He only had exactly 7 days to grief over the death of his father before he was pushed to become the next _Don_ and Jumin was in no way thrilled to take on the workload or responsibility of the head of the _famiglia_. But he was a prodigy, a miracle child, so he must be able to do it.

* * *

That was two years ago.

Today was the anniversary of his father’s death and Jumin had properly paid his respect as he should.

“Boss,” his _consigliere_ , Jaehee Kang, called after him “Awaiting further orders.” She was a wonderful _consigliere_ , efficient and professional, much better than the previous old man that had worked for his father.

“Shall we go then.” Jumin tugged slightly at his overcoat resting on his shoulder to adjust it into place. Today was also one of his annual patrol of the territory, building relationship with lower _caporegime_ , younger associates, and more social activities that Jumin absolutely loathed. He truly wanted nothing more than to get back to his office and finally get some _real_ work done. The mafia boss walked the road of dirt with pride and gracefully slipped into the backseat of his car. The door closed and he sent an acknowledging nod to the underlings bowing outside before the engine softly kicked in and smoothly manoeuvre the car down the narrow dirty road.

The slums have always been in ruined. It served as a border for the _Han_ and _Ryu_ territories, the two family haven’t been on a good term for decades. It started even before Jumin came into the world but now it was his responsibility to end it.

The car drove down the marketplace next to the river and abruptly halted. It shook Jumin a little out of his thoughts but he assumed the car would start again soon. He waited but it didn’t. _Consigliere_ Kang turned around and informed him that there was a commotion blocking the street and it looks like it would take a while to dissolve. Jumin was getting impatient, the social torture must had gotten to him.

Driver Kim knew his duty and excused himself to the centre of the bustling crowd. He gently parted the crowd.

“You fucking slut, be quiet and follow me home!”

Jumin recognised that man, he was one of the many dealers that Jumin had caught a few glimpses at during the inheritance ceremony. He was an insignificant one.

The hooded child didn’t answer but only grumbled in response as it tried to break free, shaking the dealer’s hands off the thin body. Driver Kim did what he could to move the commotion elsewhere but as Jumin saw it, it was futile. _Consigliere_ Jaehee was up next. Her heels clicked with empowerment as she ruled the dusty pathway.

“Move aside please.” She said in a calm manner as she indicated Driver Kim to return to the car. Unfortunately, a woman’s presence did not hold much power. The dealer let go of the hooded child and it scurried away into the crowd. It did stop and look back before leaving again.

The dealer sneered at Jaehee and said somethings that Jumin didn’t bother to comprehend. The next moment, he extended an arm to grab Jaehee’s and something lunged and attached itself to the dealer’s dirty arm. The child returned and was kicking and biting the dealer who struggled to pull it off in a violent way that Jumin cannot condone. He still had some moral integrity after all.

He left as Driver Kim just arrived at the car, the boss thrusted his coat onto Driver Kim who calmly hung it on his arm. The boss walked in strides and had enough time to make the crowd cowered in in fear and respect for a good 3 seconds. The dealer had yet to notice though.

Once Jumin did reach where he intended, the dealer flew a few feet away from the force that Jumin had kicked him with. The child also flew with him.

Jumin held his head high and crossed his arms, asserting his presence over the situation. The dealer got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. It was late March and the ground was not kind on the man’s scrawny knees. The child broke free and ran away and it slammed into a wall that was the boss’ legs. It was too scared and too confused to think and move properly.

Jaehee guided the child over to her. She checked it up and down for possible injuries. Jaehee was especially sensitive when it comes to the slums, it was the place she once called home after all.

“So sorry Don, so sorry I- “

“Move aside. You’re in the  _Don’s_ way.” Driver Kim had spoken up, with the overwhelming intimidation from the _Don_ the crowd receded back behind the stalls and hid away into the alleys.

Jumin left Driver Kim to handle the dealer as he spared the hooded child a glance. Jaehee cautiously pulled the hood down to reveal the child’s filthy features. It was a girl. Jumin heaved a sigh and signalled to Driver Kim to give the girl his coat.

The Driver obliged. Jaehee took this as a sign that it was okay for her to bring the girl back to the _famiglia_ , she carefully guided the expressionless child back the car to share her seat while the child’s gaze burned a hole into Jumin’s perfectly structured face.

‘ _Was it fascinated?’_ Jumin asked himself before returning to the car shortly after. The little compartment stunk with sour dirt and dirty sweat soon afterwards.

* * *

The maids visibly grimaced when they came through door. Jumin had ordered for the coat to be burned since he had deemed it as unusable – it was his favourite one to add.

Jaehee adjusted her glasses and took it upon herself to get this child sparkly clean since no one else would do it. She led the girl to her room with a private bathroom and had the maids prepare a befitting dress to match the girl’s brown locks. Slowly Jaehee unwrapped the cloaked and let it pool around the girl’s thin legs.

“O-oh… My apologies, go under the water for now. I’ll inform the maid to get you a more appropriate set of clothes.” She stepped out calmly and did as she said, she told the maid to bring a male set of clothes instead. Those innocent, wide, and round crimson eyes, softly structured features and delicate frame had her completely fooled.

_\---Continua --- >_


	2. 全部の全

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets a name. What could be happier?

The _consigliere_ returned very shortly after she left and came to check on the gi-boy. Little dirt has been removed so Jaehee rolled up her sleeves and set to work. She wanted this child to be sparkly after this after all. The woman tried her best to be gentle as she scrubbed away the layers of mud and grime that had obviously being on his skin for too long, what she saw under the layer of filth was striking. As she pats the boy dry, Jaehee still could not bring herself to comprehend that this was the same child she’d brought back. His previous muddy brown locks were a royal shade of silver, his tanned skin was an alluring shade of pale white. But there were patches of purple that distinctly made itself known on his body in areas a child should not be touched. This child is the epitome of beauty.

After a long silence and brushing through the soft strands of silver, Jaehee decided it was about time that they learned each other’s name.

“It may be a little late but my name is Jaehee Kang and I work for the _Han Famiglia_ and you are?” she softly pulled his long hair back and let it rest on his back as she awaits the answer. She received none. The beauty stared back at her, crimson eyes wide and open without a word.

‘ _Is it because he can’t speak?’_ she suspected but having no more energy to push anything further, she gently laid the child down on her bed and tucked him to sleep. She also need to discuss with her boss about keeping a child within the headquarters’ vicinity but that’s not important. Without much consideration that her boss was patiently waiting for Jaehee to return to his office with a clean and well-dressed girl for interrogation, Jaehee fell asleep was an arm protectively covering the child. She made a note barely at the back of her mind to have Yoosung look at him first thing she wakes up.                                                                                                                             

* * *

The next morning was an eventful one.

Jaehee followed her daily routine and ended up in the boss’ office with a warm cup of coffee in one hand and a pale hand of a small beauty in the other. Jumin stared at it and it stared back. Jaehee had already apologised for retreating to bed early last night and Jumin didn’t take it very easily. It was also hard for him to accept the fact that the girl they found yesterday was a boy but he forced himself to digest it along with his caffeine.

“Speak, what is your name?” Jumin asked.

The albino child only continued to stare.

“Very well.” Jumin stood up from his desk, he had a schedule to follow. He can’t afford the time to hear from a mute child.

“Ah…” the husky whisper escaped from the boy’s mouth, finally “I…I…don’t have a name…” he timidly answered. It made Jaehee wondered if this boy was cursed or blessed by the gods, he had the look and even the voice. It was soft and enticing, the kind that you’d want to sing a lullaby, the kind that you’d want to hear whisper and also the kind that you’d want to hear submit.

Jumin gave a little moment for his thoughts. He can use this boy. He had all the assets that Jumin needed in a trader. He’d make a fine trader, Jumin concluded. The boss’ mouth twitched up to a slight smirk and sent Jaehee’s blood rushing cold. She probably wouldn’t like what Jumin was about to do.

“I’ll give you a name. In return, work for me. What do you say?” Jumin glanced down with amusement. Yes, this child will become a valuable asset in the future.

“Boss! Pl- “ Jaehee quickly shut her mouth under the boss’ authoritative glare.

The child cranked his head to nod like a mechanical doll that he resembles. Jumin’s eyes curve pleasantly.

“Good. From today onward, your name will be Zen.”

_\---Continua--- >_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this 'child' has an age difference with Jumin...yes...itsafiveyeardifferenceandIpromisetheywillbothbelegal. Ahem, they're both in the mafia so I stretched a few boundaries. Please feel free to leave a review, they feed me bread.


	3. A Teacher for a Day, a Father for Life

**Day 0 in the famiglia.**

The third thing Zen received in his life was his own cell. Wait no – they call it a room. Yes, a ce- room with… lots of chairs. The lady in glasses had pointed him to sleep on the one with the longest cushion. She called it a bed.

Zen look at the sleeves of his oversized shirt, this was the smallest they could find for such a small boy. Said boy was grateful, this would the first of the many silkiest and warmest clothes he would receive. They had spent the entire day of interrogation and once it's decided that Zen wasn't a bug, he was allowed to return to his ce-room. To his room.

He climbed onto the bed and under the heavy blanket, the cushion was so soft that his back spasm delightfully in response. Zen thought his back was crumpling for a mere second before sleep smacked him squarely in the face. He had come a long way to finally began his life.

* * *

**Day 1 in the famiglia.**

The next morning was another eventful one. Two women in black and white came into his room with a new pile of clothes. They gently shook him awake to the soft scent of lavender. In a sleepy trance, they dressed him in different layers of overly expensive clothing, his white hair flowed as it usually does except he could finally see it in the right shade after so long.

‘ _Who was those women?_ ’ Zen thought as he trailed down to another place. Soon he was met with the lady in glasses, Jaehee was her name.

“Good morning, Zen. I hope you had a good rest yesterday.” Jaehee smiled at him. Yes, his rest was great but the word wasn’t ready to leave his throat just yet. “Today I will introduce you to a few people that you will be working with as per the Boss’ order. Your training program formally start after noon today, this is your timetable until further adjustments,” She handed him a piece of paper with neatly drawn lines and well-printed scribbles.

“I understand that you wouldn’t know how to read yet so we’ll go through it very shortly but remember the route I’m leading you on, you will be required to meet your instructors on your own later.” As sharply as a woman can manage, Jaehee turned around and led Zen into the unknown.

The first noticeable stranger they found was someone who had white hair just like him, except with odd shade of red at the tip. He dressed similarly to the older boys Zen saw at the slumps. The suspenders and the overly familiar look of disgust. Yes, that was one thing that Zen will never fail to recognise.

“Saeran,” Jaehee called out and tucked the clipboard she was holding next to her hips “This is Zen, a recruit starting from today.” ‘Saeran’ did not look too pleased to hear that.

“And?” He grumbled, his voice was of a strange pitch for his appearance.

Jaehee pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose “From today onward, you will be responsible for training him in combat. No argument will be taken, this is the Don’s order.” She turned back to Zen “Zen,” her tone shifted to a more soothing voice “This is your first instructor who you will be training with this afternoon. His name is Saeran. Do what he tells you, if there’s any problem you can come to me.”

Saeran clicked his tongue loudly and made sure that he was heard, Zen had a feeling that he wasn’t so welcomed here. Then again, he wasn’t welcomed anywhere else.

They left and Jaehee lead him down to a much messier hallway. He peered at the woman’s expression and she did not look pleased. She mumbled to herself and he only caught a glimpse at what she said. Something about dead tomato and ‘young’. Once they arrive, it wasn’t a surprise that at the heart of all this mess was a peculiar room.

“This is the South wing,” Jaehee started “Your next instructor is the only one that inhabit this place.” Zen felt that he wouldn’t have any problem navigating his way to this instructor later.

Jaehee opened the door and instantly Zen wanted to puke. The smell of dirty clothes and probably something else that rivalled a decomposed body hit him hard.

“Saeyoung!” a pile of clothes shuffled underneath Jaehee’s frustration.

“God Seven-o-Seven have been summoned! What is your wish, little- oh hello there, ‘Zen’ Never thought for you to loo-“

Jaehee stepped in front of him and cut him off “This thing is Saeyoung. He will be teaching you certain…techniques. Trust your common sense, you have the right to refuse anything unreasonable.”

“Eh?” Saeyoung whined “Why do yo- “

“Come now Zen. We should prepare you for Saeran. Saeyoung is expecting you at a later time tonight.” Before Saeyoung could get another word in Zen was already obediently behind the _consigliere_. He’s a good kid…and _he’s_ going to have fun.

He needed to do a little extra digging though.

_\---Continua--- >_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloe because I is too squeezed on time to write quickly, it's not even proof read lol. I'm trying to have a plausible planned plot for the very first time lmao. Feel free to leave a review, they feed me bread.


	4. Contracts and Empty Promises

“No trace whatsoever, boss.” Saeyoung didn’t look up from the papers in his hands as Jumin set aside ( ~~pushed~~ ) all the important files on his customary couch onto the floor to make a seat for himself.

  
“Did you look at it properly?” he asked, although he already had a hunch of what the answer was going to be.

  
This time Saeyoung made the effort to take his resting feet from the table and shuffled properly at his desk then clasped his hands together, “Actually boss, I-“

  
Jumin inspected the room one last time before Jaehee held the door open for him, “I’m expecting a properly written report on my desk by tomorrow noon. Everything about that boy needs to be on there.”

  
That was the last thing the negotiator heard before the door slammed in his face. He was expecting Zen in 4 hours so minus 9 hours of destressing, 10 hours of training Zen (4 out of 10 is spent waiting) and 2 hours of eating out of the 22 hours that he has before his deadline, Saeyoung has approximately less than 1 hour to write the report given that he doesn’t fuck up the typesetter and start all over again.

This kid was fishily interesting, he had a clean slate behind him to the point that its suspicious. It’ll be much easier to just say that his parents died in the slums but that didn’t seem to be the case.

  
Saeyoung stretched his limbs. It’s going to be a fine ride knowing this kid.

* * *

Saeran don’t like people. He hates kids especially.

  
So, having the boss, a man that he barely can tolerate to some extent, pushed a bony and frail kid on him and tell him to make it at least durable. He has to be kidding. No matter how capable of a man Saeran is at his job, he should place this as his limit. Thus he arrived at this situation where he blatantly stare at the kid, not knowing what to do with it.

  
Zen stared back at his albino comrade. He thought that with their hair colour as a point in common, they would at least be able to start a conversation. That was what he thought.

His instructor began by glaring at him for a few minutes and then lifted him up solely by his wrist. Zen fought the urge to kick him, he prevailed. Once he was set down to the ground (unceremoniously), his instructor told him to sprint 10 laps around the estate in one hour. Thus Zen’s hellish days began.

* * *

“So Zenny~”

  
Zenny?

  
“Big sis Vanderwood really wants to know more about you…”

  
A person with long scarlet hair draped over him with their hands dancing along his body. His supposed second instructor was gone – the guy named Saeyoung with the dead fish smell, and in his place, was this woman…who called herself Vanderwood the Third and decided on a skimpy maid uniform as her wardrobe. Zen has never seen anything this short outside of the Red districts in the slumps.

This woman have been asking him a lot of questions since he’d arrived for his lesson all the while touching him in uncomfortable places, saying that Zen dislikes her was a little too rude so he decided to keep quiet.

  
“So, like, how did you get to the slumps, Zenny? Answer this properly please~ Sis’ life depends on your answer, honey~” Although her voice was grippingly sweet, her expression was tensed.

  
“I…don’t know…”

  
The lady took in a deep inhale and switched her position “Okay…then, do you remember who your parents were?”

Zen shook his head.

  
Vandy the 3rd prayed to god, he could really use a miracle today.

* * *

To Zen, the first day was all a blur. He didn’t pay much mind to anything and did was he was told. Later that night he made his way back to his room although he got a little lost among the corridors along the way he managed. Just a few turns away from his quarter he heard some familiar voices. It was the boss and Saeran.

  
“Sometimes you overestimated me too much, boss.” His instructor was leaning against the wall with the boss on the further end with his back leaning on the veranda rail, “Why did you give me that kid? It’s weak, it’s useless. It can’t even read. Did you expect me to make it into something usable?”

  
Jumin puffed the cigar and allow it to waste away and rest in between his fingers, “I despise ignorance. Give it a week, if you see no progress, you’re free to take care of it.”

  
Terrified to hear the end of the conversation, Zen slipped away. His back brushed against the wood carvings of the door of his room as the strength in his legs was sucked away.

The panic was delayed momentarily when he heard his own heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears. His throat knotted with itself and he struggled to breath. He was getting killed off in less than 6 days. He was used to the possibility of dying every next minute but for some reasons, this time especially scared him.

  
Was it because of the man he called boss? Was it the nice lady Jaehee? Was it because he feared losing something now?  
He would lose his instructors, his room…his name.

* * *

**Day 2 in the famiglia.**

  
“I thought I said a detailed report.” Jumin threw the pieces of paper onto his desk and it scattered with his own documents.

  
“Three pages is detailed enough!” Saeyoung pulled at his suspenders and pouted “Besides, the kid basically popped into existence in Central, and you know how Central is. Everything is shady as fuck. So I say pulling out this three pages is already the best anyone could manage!” he stood slack in the boss' office.

  
Jumin kept his gaze on Saeyoung as he lit his cigar and leaned back on his chair.  
“And what is it doing now?”

  
“Zen is currently taking language studies and will be meeting with Saeran shortly.” Jaehee said with a slight respectful bow.

  
“Oh! Can I go and meet Saeran too?” Saeyoung piped at the mention of his brother, they haven’t seen each other in months.

* * *

**Day 3 in the famiglia.**

  
He’s down to five days.

  
Zen had five days to prove his worth but at the speed that his lessons are going, he probably won’t stand even a chance to show that he was capable. The maids still attend to him though he’d much rather they’d leave him alone already. There are other important people they need to attend to after all, like his incompetent night instructor. His quarter really need a sweep.

  
Its morning again. Zen was dressed and ready for his morning lessons. He needs sometimes to figure out his plan. Physically, Zen was weak. He had zero knowledge about anything so perhaps he should start with that. After his morning training for Saeran (who still refuses to teach him anything useful except for running around the base for 3 hours straight), he has some free time to rest before his next lesson on etiquette.

Although he was instructed to stay put in his room, the child snuck out to the library.

  
Its true that Zen couldn't read but he could read one very specific alphabet. It wasn't widely use in the territory he live in but there are some record of it left. Luckily, the boss had collected a few and stacked it away in a very secluded corner of the library. A place where Zen will camp out over the next few days during his frees.

  
Night classes with Saeyoung was strangely useful. He's taught things that he didn't know was possible. How to tell what somebody wants, how to lie and how to fabricate. It was so intriguing that Zen sometimes found himself sticking around at Saeyoung's own collection of book in his stinky quarter once the books in the library finish teaching him the basic he needed to know about the world he's about to enter.

  
Soon it was his 6th day in the Han base.  
Zen had a little more knowledge now but it does nothing when Saeran wants to go and slice his head clean off his neck. He had no idea what to anticipate in the next morning. How will they tell that Zen is worthy? How will they know that he can be used?

The question plagued his mind during his daily laps around the base as his training with Saeran.

Little did he realise the glare that Saeran directed towards him was a little stronger that day.

Little did Saeran noticed the calculating gaze Zen held towards him each time he passed by. Slowly he formulated a plan in his head from the results of many sleepless nights.

* * *

“He's reading?” Jumin doesn't glance up from the report in his hand as Saeyoung made his daily report.

  
“From what I can see, the kid is studying pretty hard. He read nearly half of the books in my bookshelf,” The negotiator had a light smirk “but since Saeran is determined to kill the kid tomorrow, I guess all that reading is going to waste...” he pouted a little, though it does nothing to hide the little mischief hinting in his eyes.

  
“We'll see.” Jumin threw the report down the table and massaged his head “And regarding the assassination?”

  
Saeyoung took the report back and dusted off some dirt “Nothing yet. It seems they really planned it well this time. My connections can't trace anything, it's all over the place.”

Without further discussion he was dismissed.

  
That night, Zen was restless. It may as well be the last moon he would see so he decided to savour its beauty for the last time. The albino soon found himself by the lake among the whispering trees in the forest a few feet away from the base. It wasn't a cloudy night luckily, so the moon reflected clearly on the water surface. Zen stared at the stars in the peaceful ambience of the night.

  
A distance memory slipped into his mind. A faint lullaby and a foreign voice. Without knowing, Zen slipped into his mother's tongue hummed a familiar melody. It was the only memory his mother had left him.

  
_Though my memories escape me, they're a part of my heart just as I have thought of you._

  
_As for me, I'll sing the song of now for that's all that I can do._

  
How ironic that an ancient lullaby had predicted his fate.

  
“You don't seem to be nervous as the other had described you to be.” A velvety voice reached out to him in the darkness. It was cold and chilled him to the bone. Zen didn't flinch. He stilled himself and appeared as strong as he could muster. He kept his gaze at the moon and greeted the Don.

  
“If I'm going to die, I think I'd much rather die in peace rather than anxiety. Hello, boss...”

  
Jumin narrowed his eyes in fascination and spared a glance at the moon. It's a pity that beautiful things are temporary. Just like the full moon before them tonight, Zen will also be gone the next morning.

  
“A pity isn't it. Beauty is a fragile thing.” Zen seemed to almost reply to his thoughts. Jumin must have drank a little excessively. Thus, he said nothing. Fearing the drunken slur would be give foolish hope to a person who is about to die. He only wanted to see a sparkling rock he found on the road one last time before he throw it away to the waste.

  
“Though I haven't spoken to you, I am grateful of you for giving me a chance like this. I truly want to show you eternal beauty as a way to repay your kindness.” Zen finally looked over to the man several years older than him.

  
“Your speech seems to have improve.”

  
“I've taken much from your library.”

  
Jumin studied the albino's expression one last time before walking away “What a shame. A dirty rock like you could have become the most beautiful diamond.”

  
Zen become a little anxious at the timing of how things are playing out. Perhaps his time is near or why else would the boss be out here at this hour?

  
“I still hope to show you an eternal beauty, someday.” Zen replied back a little louder. Hoping that his one-sided promised had reached Jumin's receding ears.

  
“I place my trust in contracts more than meaningless promises.” And Jumin disappeared into the dense trees and bushes.

  
The faint sound of the grandfather clock striking midnight barely register in Zen's mind before a hand clasped around his neck and crashed him to the ground.

  
“It's midnight, kid. Your deadline starts now.”

  
_\---Continua--- >_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for dealing with me. Feel free to leave a review, they feed me bread for each~ see you next time.


	5. Kadupul Dyed Red

Saeran was above him. His voice was as cold and maniacal as ever. In terms of strength, there was no way Zen could survive but Saeran had a blade in his hand. That was all he needed to ensure his plan would fall through.

“Ever since I saw your pale skin, it have been tempting me to draw red across it. Any last words?”

“Tell boss I said thank you...and sorry for not fulfilling my promise.” Zen wasn't resisting as much. He laid still and awaits his turn, carefully saving his strength.

Saeran grimed in annoyance and spread his fingers on Zen's neck to expose his artery “Fucking rat, I'll make it fast for you.” He drew the knife carefully across Zen's pale skin cutting just the right depth to let the crimson immediately drippled out like running water causing the albino to groan in pain but not enough for him to die just yet. His untied white strains dyed in blood and his breath laboured. Both of his wrists are buried under Saeran's knees, hammering them into the hard soil as the knife cut its way into the sensitive skin of his arms, slitting open wounds for him to bleed out.

A gleam of satisfaction glimmered in Saeran's emerald pupils. If there's a prime time for Zen to switch their position it would be now before he bleed to death from too many cuts that scattered on his arms and marking down to his torso. Zen broke his arms free and hooked Saeran into a lockdown. The older reacted quickly and held the knife to his chest, ending up driving the blade cleanly through Zen's shoulder. He clenched his teeth and warped his leg around Saeran's and twist.

It was pure luck that he managed to straddle the assassin under him who retaliated with a precise stab at his throat which he managed to catch just inches away from his neck. His weight was nothing to Saeran, in fact the other albino was enjoying the little resistance that Zen had mustered up. If there was one weakness about Saeran then it would be his unhealthy obsession with blood. Those sleepless nights Zen spent peeking at Saeran's work quarter was enough to tell him what kind of things Saeran did to torture the information of his subject.

“That's more like it. Bleed out more! Until your skin matches your eyes!” Saeran applied pressure to the knife and Zen's blood _spluttered_ from his wounds, trying to counter the strength.

At this rate, he won't last for long. He was already feeling lightheaded.

“Bleed more you brat. That's the least you could do to pay back for what we wasted on you. Your blood smells fucking delicious.” That's gross.

“Really.” Zen took a gamble. He bit down as hard as he could on his lips and ducked under the struggled blade. When he drew blood from his lips, Zen punched Saeran's with his and watched as the older froze. The child took the chance and pulled the knife from his offender and ploughed it down as hard as he could on Saeran's thigh; the older thrashed in pain. Zen pulled away, standing up way too fast and caused the blood left in his body to drop from his brain too fast. His brain blanked out but his body strive to pull him towards the base. Saeran was hot on his heel with strings of curses and promises of death but Zen didn't have enough blood to register more the half of what he was saying. He needed to contain his blood and survive until tomorrow.

It was like life in the slump all over again. Nothing has changed.

A hand grabbed onto his hair and yanked backward. Zen fell into a headlock. Saeran's forearm squeezing the air from his lungs and the blood from his vein.

“Little rascal, who the fuck do you think you are?” Saeran pressed harder. Zen's nails did nothing against the tough skin of his offender. His legs kicking almost uselessly until he put his last strain of focus and aimed the heel of his shoes at the wound he had created before and then the vulnerable region not far from there. The surprise succeeded and Zen was dropped down again, scurrying for his life. He'd already lost too much blood. The white shirt he was given is now dyed in red. This time he'd got enough time to put a good distance between him and Saeran.

To get back into the base, he needed to climb the tree nearby his room and climb through the window on the second floor. So Zen got to work. He hid in a bush, out of Saeran's sight and teared at his clothes. Using the fabric to stop the blood from gushing out at deeper wounds. The adrenaline was refusing to die down hopefully it won't or else he'll have more problem to deal with. His heart was too loud for him to hear properly, he was afraid his breathing would give away his position. Life in the slumps have taught him a few useful thing at least. He waited for a few long seconds before determining that Saeran must have left to search for him elsewhere and made a beeline for the tree outside his window. At least all the running he did was put to some good use.

Running purely on adrenaline made him anxious. Perhaps this is really how he dies. Zen could already see the discoloration of his arms turning a little paler and bluer. The higher he scraped his skin on the tree bark the more paranoia starts to set in, why is it so silence? Where is Saeran? Zen then felt the need to look at his window which is now not far away. His colour drained.

Minty delirious eyes bored into his crimson orbs like the knife burning into his forearm. His big hand pulled Zen into his own room almost effortlessly. Once again, a hand was around his neck. Asphyxiating him to fear. He was helpless. His body was already soaked with cold sweat mixing with blood and too heavy to move. Too helpless to scream, not that anyone would help him anyway. His vision blurred both from tears and blood loss, the black spots began to settle in. Saeran was saying something and his grip tightened around Zen's neck, the bloodied blade raised high above his head, perhaps he was readying for the finishing blow.

 _Ah, this is how I go._ He thought to himself. Almost on cue, his life played before him. The memories with his mother and the occasional nightmares from his father and then the slumps. A place far from home at a time before his life could begin, Zen is going to die. But what he was given in the last week was more than everything he had received in his entire lifetime, he was more than satisfied.

_“A dirty rock like you could become the most beautiful diamond.”_

“Ah...maybe...” his voice was choked “I'll tell him my last words afterall...” using the last of his strength, Zen ducked to the side. The knife connected to the floor chipping away a piece of his ear. It fucking hurts and his lungs burned badly. Saeran doesn't seem to happy about his decision either.

“Fucker, a rat like you should just shut up and die!” He pulled the knife out and plunged it back down. Zen kneed his spine and the knife landed close to puncturing his brain, cutting into his hair an inch away from the skin of his head. The assassin hissed and shook in anger “Don't think you'll get out of this alive.” He probably won't.

The child struggled all he could to get out from Saeran. He slid under his legs and got up. Not even caring that half of his vision are just blur and black, he had to escape. Not caring that his coordination are shit and his legs are stumbling he rolled across the bed, leaving a bloodied trail. Zen knows how well Saeran can kill. He can be quick and painless or slow and agonising. Zen shouldn't even be alive now if the older had chosen to finish him off on the first strike. He was lucky that Saeran wanted to see him suffer, that sick bastard. He probably already got on his nerves enough now that Saeran wants him dead immediately.

Taking the little chances he had to run to the door, lock it from the inside and run in one smooth motion. He had spent sometime practicing that move after all. It'll buy him some seconds at least. Pulling the energy from gods-knows-where to run, Zen continues forward. The bloodlust behind him thickened, the atmosphere almost changes when Saeran kicked the door off its hinges and pursued. He can't outrun Saeran but he has a chance to outsmart him.

For the last few days, Zen had been watching. He knows the one place that Saeran would refuse to enter even if the world ended. He just have to get there, with most of his vision blurred by darkness and wavy furniture. Zen followed his nose, the bloodlust slowly stopped it pursue but a sharp pain lodged itself into his back. He made it and opened the door to his new safe hideout. Absentmindedly, Zen crawled under the table not caring that his blood is making a clear trail to his hiding spot. He's sleepy, he's tired.

Propped as comfortably as he could against the hard wooden surface of the table. Zen gave up. He was getting cold and shivering from the impending death or fear, he couldn't tell. If he never woke up, then so be it. The adrenaline finally dying off, his numbness to fear was gone. All of a sudden he can't breath, have he been breathing at all since his narrow escape? Probably not but he was too tired to care. How long does he have to survive for? When does the hunt stop? Did he prove that he was useful? That he can be used? Was it enough? His arms are cold and numb, the blood from his neck just won't stop.

Those were Zen's last thoughts before he closed his eyes and shut himself from the world.

 

_\---Continua --- >_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive. Once I finish this story. I'll comb it through again for grammatical mistakes


	6. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* （゜◇゜）what dis? A double upload???

Saeyoung was used to assassination attempts and weird people trying to kill him in early morning by now, it sorta comes with the job. He skipped his way to his office, swinging his keys loudly by his side. He skipped by Saeran, who was passing by in the courtyard, seemingly looking for something, and gave him a wink. He got a glare in return by worry not, his brother was just going through a phase.

The hallway leading to his space was a little grimmer than usual...was that blood smeared on the wall? What?

Confused, Saeyoung was extra cautious when he opened the door to his office. Nothing seemed out of place except for the huge trail of liquid that suspiciously look and smell like blood leading to his desk. The informant crept closer, his footstep felt a little wet and sloppy against the wet carpet and he was careful not to get any on his pants as he looked underneath his desk.

Saeyoung never ran so fast.

 

* * *

 

In the wee hours of morning, Yoosung, the famiglia's doctor was wiping his needles and scalpel clean with some disinfectant. His eyes wasn't fully working yet but he hopefully await the moment that one of the maids notice that he was nodding off and would bring him coffee.

A maid did come. But not the one he was hoping for.

“Ew didn't I tell you to stop meeting me like that?!” the doctor hid his face from the hideous sight of a man(?) in a dress.

“Stop being a cry baby and treat him!”

It took a while for the blonde to notice how bloodied Saeyoung’s arms were.

The moment Zen was laid down onto the sheets, the blood from his wound sullied the white sheets underneath, his body was stone cold.

“Get me some hot water, I need to clean the blood off him.” Yoosung ordered some maid who walked pass.

Saeyoung left almost immediately to let Yoosung work his miracle.

 

* * *

 

“You were wounded?” Jumin voice yielded amusement as he stares at Saeran limping to their meeting spot.

“I finished the job.”

Jumin, “Is he dead?”

Saeran, “With that much blood gone, there’s no other option.”

The boss chuckled as he inhaled in the tobacco smoke “Such a waste.”

The assassin next to him flinched and jumped off the balcony then into hiding. Not too long after, Saeyoung’s hurried voice rushes pass followed by a crisp knocks of high heels onto the carpeted floor of their base. Jaehee rarely panicked, but it certainly was something to get her to run in high heels. The lady hated running in high heels, she didn't even run when the base was under attack. Jumin spared them a glance before leaving for his car.

 A few days later, Saeran was called upon again, this time, into Jumin’s office instead of their usual balcony.

“A new assignment.” Jumin slid over an envelope as he exhaled and tapped his newly imported _kiseru_ on the table, dropping crumbles of tobacco leaves.

“You might want to head over to the infirmary before you leave.” Without saying anymore Jumin swivelled on his chair to face the window behind him and leaned back.

Saeran’s expression darkened.

 

* * *

 

When Zen regained his consciousness, it took a while to fully register the exact place his pain was coming from, he never located it. It just hurts all over the place. The albino woke up with a choke, his tiny hands came to remove the pressure on his neck with seemingly no change.

“mmm ugh..” He gasped and struggled to breath, finally Zen opened his eyes.

“I came to finish the job.”

Shit.

The younger glared into Saeran’s eyes that was noticeably calmer than the one he remembered in his memory. His legs kneed into Saeran’s back, his shaky hands dug shallow nail marks onto the man’s wrist.

“Saeran.” A reprimanding voice made Saeran clicked his tongue.

“Look what you did! Now I have to change his bandages again!” A person in a white long jacket rushed over him and pushed the killer off him easily.

Lady Jaehee was by the door, keeping a close eye on Saeran.

“You’ve been asleep for a few days. Your lesson will start again tomorrow.” She said as she walked over to him “My apologies, even though we were supposed to protect you.”

“Boss’ order.” Saeran muttered, causes Jaehee to glance at him.

Zen lowered his gaze. His life wouldn't be so easy from now but at least he’s guaranteed a way to live. At least he will be alive.

_Mother, one day I will return before you._

_I promise._

 

_\---Continua --- >_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to post ch 7 too since you know...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *actual development* but I would need to finish ch 8 first...


	7. Butterfly and Petals, Teardrops and Snowflakes, You and I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh. Oh. OH. What is that?! Is that- is that DEVELOPMENT? ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Jaehee handed the small box to Jumin.

 

“Here is what you asked for, Boss.”

 

He looked at it with an ambiguous smile and walked away.

 

Zen was in the middle of buttoning his cuffs when Jumin came into the room. Yesterday, Saeran had tried to strangle him the moment he awoke from a reality nightmare. The wounds from two nights before have yet to heal but dark purple bruises in the shapes of fingers already marks around his thin neck. Zen tied his hair simply into a low tail, a side of his hair hanged low to cover his injured ear.

 

Jumin walked in, bringing with him a unique air of authority.

 

“B…boss.” Zen greeted and bowed his head.

 

Jumin stared down the child in front of him and surprised Zen by lifting the silver cascade that covered his chipped ear. Zen remained stilled and silent with his head still down.

 

“It’s chipped.” Jumin commented. Not knowing Jumin’s intentions, Zen didn't answer.

 

A little pleased with the obedience, Jumin’s eyes softened a small fraction “Raise your head.” He said and brought the small box before Zen.

 

The younger stared at it and peered at the taller man before him, as if asking if it was okay for him to touch it. Jumin answered with a deep flutter of his eyes.

 

“Take it. It’s for you.”

 

He wearily took the box in both of his small hands and hesitated to blatantly open it in front of this man. Jumin didn't wait around for the child to open it, he spun his heels and left Zen to ponder.

 

It was early in the morning with scheduled lessons awaiting him. Zen simply hid the box under the pillow on the bed and ran towards where Saeyoung instructed.

 

Elsewhere, Jumin held his _kiseru_ in his hand, “Arrange for Seven to teach him some _charm_.”

 

“…Yes.” Jaehee answered.

 

* * *

 

When Zen returned from his lesson with Saeyoung, he sat quietly in his given room. Four books stacked messily on the table where he worked. All traces the struggle two nights ago disappeared as if it never happened. The blood stained carpet was much easier to remove than the reminder in his heart. Zen put the small box from Jumin on the side, frequently stealing curious glances.

 

Finally succumbing to his curiosity, Zen placed down the book on Morse code and took up the cold box. He exerted some strength to open the box. Inside, laid a small delicate silver ring, too small for any of his fingers, crafted in beautiful patterns resembling butterfly wings chained by three branches of thin silver that connects to a small shiny ball. It was beautiful but Zen does not know what to do with such a small ring. He stared at it for a while before returning the box back to underneath his pillow.

 

Before changing in the nightwear a maid had delivered to him, Zen took out a roll of bandages to re-dress his wounds. His work was clumsy and loose, but pulled through like how he saw the blonde doctor had dressed his wounds before. Zen struggled for a while before turning off the lights and finally sink into bed.

 

At dusk, Zen began to stir awake. He can’t afford to sleep for too long in this house. Not that he can't but Zen feels that if he does, he wouldn't be able to live for long. It was a good caution to have since he’d never know when someone like Saeran would have their hands around his neck the next time he open his eyes.

 

After checking that his wounds didn't spill, Zen began to dress himself again. He’d planned to delay his heavy training to after his wounds heals to a decent extent. For now, he’d stick to some light training to improve his agility. Mindlessly, Zen ended up staring at the small ring again until sunlight hits his eyes and he quickly dashed to Saeyoung.

 

Upon arriving in the messy room, Zen was surprised to see Saeyoung awake and already looking like someone just gave him more work to do. His brows furrowed and his mouth pouted.

 

“Zen, you haven’t been doing any training right?”

 

Zen looked at him questionably.

 

“I did some light training this morning.”

 

The older man let out a strangled sound.

 

“Okay…um…From now, you’ll have a new training regime from me. Your meal will also be slightly different. A friend of mine will also handle some of your lessons. You’ll meet her later.”

 

Zen was confused. What’s with this sudden change?

 

* * *

 

Two months later, Zen accustomed to his life in the _famiglia_. It didn't take long before Zen figured out the plan Jumin had for him. He wasn’t against it and it’s not like he can retaliate.

 

“I heard from some ears in the slumps that he was orphaned and had been by himself since he appeared in the slumps. He might have escaped from one of slave auctions but that’s not confirmed yet. I have some people on that already.” Saeyoung looked at Jumin sceptically “Seriously though, what’s the point of all this? He’s just a kid. He can't do much. He’d been staying with me for the last few weeks, except for being a light sleeper and wake up at way-too-early o’clock, nothing is special about him.”

 

Jumin perked “Why is he staying with you when he has his own room?”

 

_Is that all you got from my small essay?_

 

Saeyoung coughed “Well if you want him to work in that line, he gotta be familiar with other men yea? Who else is better than me when it comes to letting him know the true taste of-“

 

“Continue, if nothing turns up in the next month, you can stop.” Jumin interrupted “…and bring him to my room tonight.”

 

The informant stared at Jumin’s peeving blank slate that was his face “Boss…you’re not eating vinegar* are you?”

 

Jumin gave him a look.

 

“Nevermind. I’m off then!” The informant winked at his boss before running away.

 

Zen doesn't go to bed early anymore, there are more things he needs to practice and even more things to remember. He was told by Saeyoung to head to a specific room for tonight after he’d finish his night routine. Zen’s new training focus more on flexibility so he needed to stretch which usually left him sweaty and in need of a wash before going to bed.

 

Zen’s hair was still wet when his body began its usual beckoning for sleep. Saeyoung didn't tell Zen what he needed to do in this room, so he assumed that is where he’ll sleep tonight. Zen cautiously entered the room to discover it’s quite spacious. The bed inside was also big enough to fit three people. There was even another door inside, leading to another room – holy crap, this room is too much for a child of the slumps like Zen.

 

The man sitting on the bed was also too much for Zen!

 

“If you’re here then come.” Jumin didn't look at him, his eyes focused on the small book in his hand. His boss wore a lax set of clothes that contrast his usual three-piece suit. The air around him was soft and not menacing. Zen could only gaze from upon the doorway.

 

When Zen showed no sign of movement, Jumin glanced at him with impatience.

 

“You are not deaf. Come.”

 

Snapping out of his daze, the younger quickly steps by the bed and slightly bow, “Boss…your order?”

 

“You are to stay here for the night. Come here.”

 

‘Here’? Where? Zen dubiously stared at the space next to Jumin…

 

…

 

…There?!

 

_\---Continua --- >_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ear cuff (https://4.imimg.com/data4/MV/GU/MY-25478196/ear-cuffs-500x500.jpg)
> 
> *to be jealous
> 
> Anywhooooo, ch 8 and 9 is completed. I'll release them slowly as I work on 10. Hopefully by 11, we can start with the drama. I really enjoy reading your comments, sometimes it gives me....ideas... for possible future development. At this point, there is no conclusive ending yet, I have arc 1, 2 and 3 planned out and arc 4 underway.


	8. A Bond formed in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen was taught how to wear his collar properly.

Zen cowered under the thick blanket. It was the middle of winter but his head feel unbearably hot. His boss sat next to him, leaning against the bed head with a rare nonchalant look under the dim light of the lamp nearby.

 

Zen stared.

 

His drowsiness lingered in the back of his mind, as if waiting until he was done staring.

 

The older man noticed his gaze and returned it. They stared and didn't speak for a while. Zen had an inner turmoil. Although it was late, he doesn't have the position to tell Jumin to go to sleep. He also can't go to sleep first. So they stared. Jumin was the first to break away. As if he’d noticed Zen’s struggle, Jumin closed the book away onto the small table next to the bed and slipped under the cover. He used his elbow to prop his head up.

 

Zen shook. His drowsiness all washed away now that the tiger was lying next to him. He’s not even closing his eyes! He’s blatantly staring at him! Zen was frightened. He hasn't grown enough to disguise his fear nor his thoughts. Jumin read upon him with interest.

 

“You look like you have something to say.”

 

Zen’s eyes ran wild around the room, looking at anything and everything but the stoic and captivating face before him. Zen shook his head and turned his body to not face Jumin. It didn't take long for Zen to fall drowsy and eventually ignore Jumin as he pursued his rest.

 

What a frightening night. Zen truly wish he’d never have to sleep like this again.

 

After Zen’s light breathing even out, Jumin had yet to close his eyes. He gazed upon the youth’s silver hair, reflecting the warm orange tint from his lamp and remembering his ruby orbs curiously staring at him. A faint memory pulled at him, this appearance was familiar. He had seen it somewhere before. Jumin reached out his hand to brush a strand of hair away from the sleeping youth’s face. His hair tumbled down and revealed the reddened chipped ear.

 

Jumin’s face scrunched in displeasure.

 

* * *

Zen opened his eyes to a brightness he was not used to. He usually wake up at dusk when the sun was barely awake but this time it was too bright. Zen sprung up from the bed and shivered to the cold.

 

“If you’re awake, come and dress me.”

 

At the tone of his voice, Zen jumped out of bed and quickly scrambled over to Jumin. The taller male looked down at the trembling Zen who was unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do. This was his first time after all. Jumin could only inwardly sigh. Looks like the few nights Zen spent with Saeyoung was completely worthless. What ‘taste’? This was an obvious inexperienced prey, inviting all sorts of wrong urges unto himself.

 

“My tie.” Jumin prompted.

 

Zen reluctantly put his nimble fingers to work. He picked up the tie, neatly folded and waiting patiently on the dressing table. Zen tip toed to reach around Jumin’s neck and carefully tie the tie like how he was taught. Zen straightened out Jumin’s clothes and they stood in silence with each other. Zen never dared to meet Jumin’s eyes even once.

 

Jumin suddenly pulled Zen’s hair back and revealed his scarred ear.

 

“Why do you not wear the contract I gave you?” he asked.

 

Zen looked at him as if he’d grown another head “Contract…?” Jumin automatically did not look pleased. Zen scrambled his brain and figured the contract Jumin mentioned was probably the ring that was too small to fit his fingers.

 

“It doesn't fit me.” Zen quickly replied.

 

“Hn.” Jumin’s brows unfurrowed, “Bring it tonight.” His boss doesn't speak any further and before Zen knew it, the man was already out the door.

 

Zen could not focus for the entire day. The thought of returning to that spacious room for one more night was scary enough. Whatever Saeyoung blabbered about, it all went out Zen’s other ear.

 

When night befalls, the box was rested on the dressing table of Jumin’s room. Zen was tasked to undress Jumin, at this rate, Zen felt like he might end up becoming Jumin’s personal servant. Once Jumin was stripped off of everything but his trousers and simple dress shirt, he sat over on the bed and gestured for Zen to follow with the box in hand.

 

Unlike the dimly lit room yesterday, tonight, the boss’ chamber was lit from the fountain chandelier above, making everything bright as day and yesternight’s strange mood disappeared like it never existed.

 

Jumin took the box from him, the small ring lay easily in his palm. Zen looked at his own hands again. Truly, none of his fingers is thin enough for the ring to fit through. He stupidly brought his hands over.

 

To which Jumin replied with an nonchalant stare. Zen suddenly fell on his knees, scraping hard against the carpet, with a sharp pain to his shin. He couldn't help but grumbled in pain, realising that Jumin had just kicked him, hard. The hair covering his disfigured ear was roughly pushed aside. A throbbing pain followed when Jumin pulled at the raw flesh.

 

What exactly did he do? This is pure torture. Zen’s hands balled into fists, enduring the pain in silence. After a while, the pain weirdly tickles. Zen figured that his ear must’ve started pouring blood again, the blood rushed to his head making him slightly dazed. Jumin’s calloused fingers lingered at the scab around his helix where the chipped part was starting to heal.

 

“Go and clean then come back here. From today, you will sleep here.”

 

Disturbed and cautious, Zen retreated quickly. Foregoing the in-built bathroom of Jumin’s room, he ran towards the communal bathroom in the servants’ quarter. Zen had to wash a second time now that his hair was stained with blood. He let the water run the blood away whist trying to stop the tremor in his entirety.

 

Jumin was scary.

 

The stare that prickled his skin as his ice cold hand fiddled with Zen’s flawed flesh. It was cold and menacing. Bloodthirst and doubt bathed in Jumin’s aura so much that Zen could still feel the remnant pressure on his back. Looking in the small mirror on the wall Zen could see the dangling chain of the ring resting on his ear, it hid the gap well and each time he move, the chains tapped gently against the lining of his ear and dangled innocently.

 

This…was for him?

* * *

 Jumin wiped off the blood with a silk handkerchief and tossed it away. He changed into a set of pyjamas and settled into bed. His hand slid over the lining of the knife under his pillow, ensuring himself of its presence before picking up the book by the bedside again. The sense of blood had unsettled him for tonight. When Zen scuffled back into the room, he could see the younger hesitated.

 

Shaken, he doesn't dare to do more than necessary. Zen stood by the bed and didn't move an inch.

 

“What is it?” Jumin said slowly, as he immersed into his novel.

 

“Awaiting your order.” Zen replied.

 

Jumin tore his eyes away from the pages and glanced at the boy next to him. His eyes slightly curved, like a child having just obtained a new toy.

 

To him, obedience is good.

 

_\---Continua --- >_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I have the epilogue
> 
> Bad new: I still don't have an ending ;-;
> 
> Next chapter: A Knife with you and a Gun with him


End file.
